The present disclosure relates to a releasing lever used for a sliding device of a vehicle seat.
A sliding device of a vehicle seat comprises a lower rail (a fixed rail), an upper rail (a movable rail), and a releasing lever as described, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 5545835 (Patent Document 1). The fixed rail is fixed to a vehicle.
A seat is fixed to the movable rail, and the movable rail is slidable relative to the fixed rail. The releasing lever is operated by an occupant when the occupant switches between a locked state and a non-locked state.
The locked state is a state where the movable rail is not allowed to slide relative to the fixed rail. The non-locked state is a state where the movable rail is allowed to slide. When the releasing lever is operated, the locked state is released and switched to the non-locked state.
The releasing lever described in Patent Document 1 has a rotational contact protrusion. The rotational contact protrusion is a portion that contacts an inside wall surface of the movable rail and serves as a pivot fulcrum when the releasing lever is operated.